Question: Convert $10\ \dfrac{12}{23}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${10}\ {\dfrac{12}{23}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{12}{23}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $23$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{23}{23} = {\dfrac{230}{23}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{230}{23}} + {\dfrac{12}{23}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{230}{23}} + {\dfrac{12}{23}} = \dfrac{242}{23}$